


Phoenix Egg

by Compendius



Category: Naruto, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Humor, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Because both of these Franchises master and command it, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fanart link in Summary of chapter 1, Hordak's not really in this except for the mention of his corpse, Horde!Hinata AU, I'll try not to let it happen much, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It might still happen though, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Shattered!Hinata, Sorry Not Sorry, That means you Hordak, Yeah this is gonna be weird so humor me and roll with it, everyone needs so much therapy, nobody asked for this, not even a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compendius/pseuds/Compendius
Summary: Hinata as her life taken during the Chunnin Exams by Neji. Somehow she ends second chance to ascend her previous limitations and the boon of an army. The meekest of yesterday has set her sights on becoming the strongest of tomorrow. The only destiny Hinata has now is her ambitions. That's more than enough to start.Witness the path of a Kunoichi turned Regime Overseer.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra), Hyuuga Hinata/ Adora, Hyuuga Hinata/Catra, Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Neither She-Ra or Naruto or mine. I just do what I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rough night for a rough life.  
https://www.deviantart.com/mistermixo/art/Shattered-Hinata-821141136?ga_submit_new=10%3A1574464840  
Here's a link to a rough piece of concept art I did for this fic, just to try my hand at it. Take a look if your interested.

Without warning, without clarity, and without reason. The Horde was conquered and remade almost overnight. Hordak vanished from memory as people quickly learned to fear what rose from its Ashes: the Hyuga. How this came about, the rebellion could never guess. 

_ ... _

_ Everything was red. Everything hurt. The anger had broken free at last. Nearly thirteen years of hot white flame became realized in an instant. Voices around her sounded like garbled radio static. She wasn’t really thinking, she was just flowing with everything. Fear and anger all rushed together. Until there was only silence and blurry surroundings. _

_ The carcass of a creature that resembled a decomposing man. Presumably, she had slaughtered it. She turned around when she heard a baby cry. _

_ ... _

Hinata started awake, her breath fast and laborious. As she steadied her breath, the loose and incomplete memories subsided and left her alone in an empty room. It all happened seventeen years ago, but there were times where the memories felt so close and lucid, resounding throughout all of her being. 

Ugh, whatever. 

She felt that she wasn’t going to get back to sleep; she never did on nights like these. Instead, she found herself drawn to the window. Not for the first time, the view fully brought her back to consciousness, to the world she had learned to call home.

The Fright Zone stared back in all its red, black and poisonous glory. Miles and miles of spires, artillery, and heaps of machinery. Soldiers were marching on every corner. Above it all, the flag that beared the insignia to legitimize it all. 

A single red flame on a glaring yellow banner tattooed the sky many times over. 

One of the three moons shone into her window. Hinata’s form was illuminated. Well most of it was; the left upper half of her body could only be described as a tangible shadow. No light passed through or escaped the, save for the white void that served as her left eye, leaving those who looked at her wonder what thoughts lingered beneath it. 

Order from madness. 

Something from nothing. 

Dark from light. 

In the midst of it all, one woman felt compelled to be Etheria’s Midnight Sun. She would burn the darkness that lingered around hope away.


	2. The More Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dumb Blonde Jock. Hinata's never seen that before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own She-Ra or Naruto. But let's do this anyway. Love all the way.

Shadow Weaver was consistent in her habit of going on and on. Sometimes, Hinata minded and sometimes she didn’t. It largely depended on the day. Her attention was always held when it came to Adora, though. That small babe she’d been stranded in this world with was apparently a genius born with bountiful potential and it had shone through these past two decades. 

But of course she was talented. That was just the way of things wasn’t it? At the same time, the Head of Etheria’s Hyuga Clan realized that there was no point in her bearing resentment towards the girl. 

Adora hadn’t murdered her or stranded her on Etheria.

Plus, she had about as much a choice in being brought here as Hinata did. Creation had just picked on the both of them because it could. So she had a strange sense of allegiance to the blonde. 

“My Lady, are you listening to me?” Shadow Weaver’s brow quirked through her mask so conspicuously, it was clear as day through the static signal of the monitor. 

“Yes,” Hinata Deadpanned. “Send her to me.”

“...My Lady?”

“Do it.” 

The brunette rose from her throne and stretched. She cracked the knuckles on her solid, fleshy right hand. “How far things have come,” she said to no one in particular. 

But she still got an answer back. Well more like a literal mock answer, _ “how far things have come.” _

Hinata rolled her eyes as Hordak’s “pet” flew past her shoulder. It had that same hollow gleam in its eyes like always. At first Hinata thought the thing hated her for killing its master, but she came to the conclusion that the imp wasn’t genuinely on anyone’s side. Either way, she was content to not do anything about it’s presence, unless seriously provoked. 

The hiss of the door sliding open reset the Clan Head’s focus to the task at hand. 

Blonde hair and blue eyes full of life marched through the door. She squarely strode up to her leader as the half-phantom stepped down towards her. 

“Cadet Adora…” 

“Big Si-Lady Hinata! Sir! Ma’am!” She kneeled.

Then blocked as a foot tried to come down on the cranium of her head. Adora sprang to her feet instantly before she deflected a kick to her right. 

“You were faster last time,” Hinata chided with lazy grin, as she ceased her assault. 

“So were you, Ma’am!” The cadet shot back with a toothy smirk. Her arms went behind her back. “You wanted to see me?”

“I did.” Hinata produced a Force Captain badge from her pocket. “It’s time.”

The younger woman’s eyes went wide and she stammered, “Really?” Her hands slowly took hold of the pin. The single flame that had defined her whole life was neatly inscribed on silver medal. She looked into the pale eyes of her leader for confirmation. 

“You’re responsible for taking the rebel base of Thaymor. First thing tomorrow.” 

Adora’s grin manically to spite herself, “We’re finally seeing active duty?!” 

Hinata snickered inwardly at the girl’s giddiness, and couldn't help but hear a,_“Dattebayo!” _come from her subconscious._  
_

She guessed rambanciousness was just a part of being young, determined and ambitious. “I wouldn’t suggest picking your team based solely on your experiences or relationships up to now. But as Force Captain, assembling a team of your choosing is your privilege. Choose wisely.” Even with her protege’s high energy, Hinata couldn't stave off a frown.

“Adora,” she began stoically while walking back to sit in her posthumous throne, “Understand this means your not a child anymore. Real suffering will be placed upon you. Possibly more than should be expected of anyone else.” Her Byakugan triggered on reflex. “Your strength isn’t to be doubted. But your resolve...Your resolve can change everything. Are you committed to your-to _ our _ way of life?”

The new Force Captain saluted with steely eyes, “Never back down, never compromise, never surrender! Destiny is Ours!” 

“I didn’t ask you to repeat it,” Hinata snapped with a tone of ice. “I asked if you understood it. This world-this life will attempt to rebuke you at every turn. You need to be capable of absolute heartlessness when it comes to your convictions, everything we’ve worked for. Not only to survive, but in order to win. Do I make myself clear?”

“...Yes Ma’am.”

An oppressive beat of silence passed.

“Was there anything else you needed from me?”

Hinata exhaled as the veins under her eyes subsided. “Just some advice; clear your head and enjoy yourself while you can. Your first mission’s not until tomorrow. Maybe spend time with your lover, Catra.” 

“I-I.we…” Adora stammered, cutting herself short of breath repeatedly. “It’s ...We are so...not even!”

“I don’t need these eyes of mine to see what’s right in front of me,” the Clan leader hummed and waved. “Goodbye Adora~”

“S’not like that…” Adora grumbled and kicked at nothing before sulkily marching out. 

Yeah, her new Force Captain was kinda dumb. But that didn’t necessarily bother her either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel this slowly getting somewhere. Thanks for you time and support! :)


	3. An Unacceptable Loss! The War Begin's in Earnest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impromptu meeting doesn't end up the way Shadow Weaver hoped.

_ An interesting theory. I’ll have to keep that in mind. _

The mechanism of the sliding door squealed.

“Lady Hinata,” Shadow Weaver’s unwelcome drone pierced her sanctum.

The head Hyuga exhaled. What could she have possibly wanted now? She looked up from her tablet and felt her annoyance melt to confusion as she saw the sorceress dragging Catra by arm. “Kneel before your Lady!” She growled as she threw the girl before the foot of the throne. On her part, Catra looked unusually meek. She wasn’t the typical uppity creature that accompanied Adora.

“What is the meaning of this?” Was all Hinata inquired. 

“My Lady,” Shadow Weaver crooned angrily, “I gave her a simple mission: return Force Captain Adora to the Fright Zone. Instead, our forces suffered a humiliating defeat.”

Wait, Adora was missing? Excuse her??

“Pardon you?” The demi-shadow being rose with narrowed eyes. “I wasn’t aware that Adora was even missing.” She began to descend the steps, pulse suddenly raised as her aura grew heavy.

“I-”

“And the first instance I’m learning of it is after a failed retrieval attempt?” Her distorted voice had dropped to a guttural She triggered the Byakugan without even having to think about it. She knew exactly why the wench tried to hide it too. Hinata was the one person who managed to be more touchy about the blonde cadet than the sorceress herself. She knew her first mistake would be to admit that she’d lost her. The second was to try and hide it from her. A piss poor attempt to try to get out of flames, but not unforeseeable.

…

What is this place?

_ It was the only thought that really filled a young Hinata’s mind. _

_ This wasn’t the Chunin Exams preliminaries stage. She was sure of that. _

_ She had felt her last breath leave before her heart stopped and the world faded to black. So where was here? Was this death’s realm? If so, it seemed too pleasant. Some grassy gnoll in the middle of somewhere. She had long stopped caring about the strange humanoid she apparently killed while being reconstituted. No matter where she turned, nothing really grounded her. She growled in annoyance before suddenly ripping her jacket off; it was just irritating her now. _

_ In the process, the fallen Genin noticed her left hand wasn’t the right color. Instead it was pitch black as a starless night. Plus, it felt weird. It was like her flesh was there but also not at the same time. The same thing went for the whole upper left half of her torso and head. Reeling should have set in by now, should have set in long ago. _

_ … _

_ … _

_ ... _

_ Yet she felt nothing. _

_ A baby’s cry sparked what felt like her first genuine reaction to all this. Instinctively, she turned towards it and made to move forward but something stopped her. Strange. Now she couldn’t move at all. It was like invisible hands were forcing every inch of her to be still. Her entire body was suddenly outlined in an eerie red glow. Whatever had her turned her around and suddenly. She was faced with another creature, and this one was ludicrously witch-like. Her hand was outstretched and shared the same red pulse as her snare. “How curious,” she noted before looking passed her and the dead creature. “And unfortunate.” Her town was annoyed at best and indifferent at worse. _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ It was too easy to feel it. This woman’s gaze so condescending, bored, and thoroughly unimpressed. Just like her father’s voice. She had the same downcasting look to spare. _

_ At last, the revived Genin felt something within her break. She had wanted so badly to please him, earn his respect. And Neji’s too. To that end, she had forgotten how to respect herself. She didn’t feel all that obliged to in this moment. Not given how she had been up until now. She put kindness and compassion above everything. Her own desires so muted that she wasn’t even really sure they were there. Everything she did was protect herself, but not to defend herself. She bargained for her right to exist and claim her own strength. With her clan, with her teammates and herself. For what? To be killed by a cousin who called it destiny in front of all the other Genin. The boy she admired so much included. The one person who she had finally gotten to look at her and believe in her. Now she was expected to play the meek one again, in this world that clearly wasn’t her own? To play peacekeeper a second time. _

No! **I won’t!**

_ Sneering, she used her new hand of black mass to grab Shadow Weaver’s wrist and began to feast. The darkness that composed part of her body now drank the witch’s hot, angry, crimson power. It writhed with excitement as it screeched with life in her psyche. The woman’s pained shrieks were icing on the cake. _

_ Almost as quickly as it had began she was full. Now she was equal height to her would be attacker, maybe a few inches taller. _

_ Gasping, Shadow Weaver collapsed to her knees. Her locks suddenly looked a lot less animated. Even behind mask, Hinata could taste the fear in her eyes. That was a much better demeanor for this tramp. _

_ “What are...you?!” _

_ “I’m the one who’s in control now,” she proclaimed in her newly distorted voice. Mentally, she noted sounding more like a woman now instead of a girl. More than that, she was no longer full of self-destructive dread. She was merely overcome with whimsical calmness, a welcome numbness that could be molded into anything. “Whatever it is you did for him is what you’re gonna do for me now.” She nodded behind her to Hordak’s corpse. _

_ An infant’s wailing cut through the moment. Hinata turned without fear of her fallen opponent. And went to try and scoop up the babe again. She picked up her jacket to cover her left arm. She wasn’t sure if she was fully in control of whatever this was yet. _

_ Almost immediately, the child went silent. Hinata took note of the child’s blue eyes and blonde hair and wondered if she was lucky or cursed. But she could think about that later. Right now, she had baby cheeks to poke. The little one grab her finger with eyes full of wonder and then jolliness. Hinata couldn’t stop her smile. “We will carve a home out this place together.” Their noses touched. “Won’t we, Adora?” _

...

Hinata didn’t know Hordak at all when she killed him. But just judging by Shadow Weaver’s reaction to her, the Clan Leader knew she was far more unpredictable than he ever was.

With a gentle grin she walked up to the sorceress and hummed, “Lieutenant-”

A resounding crack popped off the walls of the chamber. 

Shadow Weaver was suddenly huddled over and coughing violently with blood dripping out of the bottom her mask. 

Hinata slow lowered the palm she’d struck her chest with. “Do you think I’m a fool? Through your own incompetence, you lose one of your wards-my protege-and then you drag a cadet before me try to blame this on her? Even though it could your fault she’s been conditioned incorrectly. Such folly, such arrogance.”

As soon as she finished speaking, the crone lost consciousness. Hinata used her foot to turn her head to the side so she didn’t choke to death on her own blood. 

“Pathetic,” the head Hyuga tsked with a shake of her head.

“Rise Catra, tell me how this has come to pass,” Hinata commanded. 

Catra stood slowly, still looking unsure about what had just occurred.

For her sake, the Hyuga turned off her Byakugan and breathed before letting a gentle smile come across her lips. “You’re not in trouble. Just tell me what you know.”

Catra nodded slowly, finally letting herself relax. After that, she spared no details. From how Adora initially founded the sword all the way to She-Ra appearing to turn the tide a Thaymor. The Clan head listened with tightened lips. 

“She left us,” Catra hissed with finality. She failed to hide her attempt to wipe away a tear. “She left me!” Her body instinctively flinched as a hand clasped her shoulder. But when she looked up-

“This isn’t your fault,” Hinata had a disappointed look on her face. But it was _ for _ Catra, _ not _ at her. The softness in her eyes said so. From the way the feline’s ears twitched, that wasn’t at all what she was expecting. “I guess my warning to her wasn’t strong enough. She didn’t get it after all. She’s enabling her own destruction to appease sheep. Her type just can’t help themselves in that way.”

“So what do we do?” the Cadet asked with a frame and tone full of frustration.

“We get her back, and then finish this war.” The woman’s tone was suddenly lute like, in spite of its warped nature. It didn’t go with the exaggerated grin on her face at all. “You’ll have my complete cooperation and assistance in this-”

** _“Force Captain Catra~!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always your guys' time and input. Every polite critique or general reaction helps me hone my skill. For that, I'm grateful.


	4. Wisdom of a Dark Sage. Within a Hyuga's Heart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You gotta believe!"  
-Parappa the Rapper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own She-Ra or Naruto. Still, I must do what I do.

_ “Try it again. This time don’t flatten your feet so much.” _

_ An Adora that was barely six years old charged the training dummy yet again. And tripped on her approach leading her face to become intimate with the floor. _

_ Hinata scratched her face in sympathetic embarrassment. “How about we take a little snack break?” _

_ “Kay…” the tyke replied as she got up sulkily. _

_ “Your making good progress,” the Hyuga commended as she finished buttering a roll for Adora and handed it to her. “Despite some setbacks, I can see that my Chief lieutenant wasn’t embellishing.” _

_ “I guess,” Adora muttered into her roll. The droop of her shoulders said that she wasn't feeling so smart. _

_ Hinata frowned,“It’s either the truth or it’s not. There’s no guesswork involved.” _

_ “Yummy,” the youngling replied, as though she hadn’t heard her. “Taste like honey!” _

_ She was referring to the butter, no doubt. _ You should have seen what Hordak thought passed as food. _ She had to make it explicitly clear to Shadow Weaver and every member of the staff it concerned than whatever those bricks of mush was, it wasn’t food and barely counted as nutrients. Setting up the proper greenhouse systems and finding sources of protein was a monumental hurdle in and of itself. _

_ Anyway… _

_ “Adora, if you want to be all you can be, there’s no room for doubt. Even you have to be met with resistance every now and then. It doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you, it just means the situation calls for a different approach.” _

_ If she didn’t believe Adora wasn’t special in some way she wouldn’t have insisted with one-on-one lessons to begin with. Sure, none of these people, cadets or elites, were going to master Ninjustu or Genjustu anytime soon. At least not without years of training that just wouldn’t be practical at the moment. Their general disbursement of Chakra (or mana as they called it here) was just too clumsy. They’d grown accustomed to using that power in a different way. _

_ While Justu had the user summon power from the depths of their own spirit and make it collide with the energy of the physical body, magic pulled power from outer forces, channeled it with their inner selves and then release it.So their network had attuned to the method of pull-mix-release instead of push-mix release. _

_ Still, Tai Jutsu would require least complicated workarounds. And general fighting styles were easier to teach still. So she decided she’d fill out Adora’s repertoire a bit, and teach different ways to navigate hand to hand combat. She could teach one person little by little better than if she tried to teach everyone at once. _

_ The small blonde looked down at her feet that were dangling off her set, suddenly ashamed. “Yes ma’am. Sorry ma’am.” _

_ “No sorry,” Hinata rebuked as she stood up and stretched. “I probably should have tried teaching you different tactics as soon as I saw that these ones weren’t working.” She looked at the still-pouting child with a giggle. “Plus I think I understand what type of fighter you are now. So how would you like to learn to fight like a man-beast?” _

_ Young blue eyes grew three sizes that day, “Would I!?” Adora nearly screamed. _

“Ma’am?” 

Catra’s confused expression suggested she had been staring at the training dummy longer than she thought.

“Just reminiscing. Let’s get started.”

...

If Adora’s Punching bag could talk, it would be begging for mercy. She wasn’t mad at it; it was a good bag that Glimmer had been generous enough to donate to her. Adora was definitely fond of the Pinked haired Princess, but she had her rough edges. Adora had cut herself on one a couple days ago.

She’d made some off-color comment about the Hyuga’s leader.

_ “Don’t talk about Lady Hinata like that!” _

_ “You saw what the Hyuga were trying to do to Plumeria! How can you still stand up for their leader?” _

_ “You don’t know her. I’ll believe that Shadow Weaver knowingly manipulated us in a heartbeat. But you don’t know Hinata. She believes your the oppressors in earnest. She couldn’t have known what’s really going on. She wants what’s best for all people.” _

_ “...For your sake, I want you to be right Adora. But I just can’t ignore what I’ve seen up until now. When this is over they’re gonna have to pay one way or another.” _

Adora’s flash-step forward elbow sent the bag flying into the wall where it made a nice, fat indentation.

“Shit!” 

Great, that was just what the blonde needed. For things to fall apart even more. 

She let herself fall back against her bed. _ Catra...Hinata… _

How was she gonna convince the Rebellion not to execute them if and when they were captured? They weren’t bad people. Wires had gotten crossed somewhere along the way. It was far too late to prevent what things had come to. There had to be a way to fix this. There was always a way to fix anything.

Adora looked to the damage she’d accidently caused. It was hard to deny how huge that crater in the wall was.

“Shit…”

She breathed in, she breathed out. 

She breathed in, she breathed out.

She sneezed a tiny sneeze and used her tail to wipe her nose.

She scratched her ass a little bit.

Hinata cracked open a single eye, “-This isn’t working for you is it?”

“Nah,” Catra groused as she completely gave up on the lotus position.

“I already told you, but I’ll explain it one more time. In order to teach you the technique I have in mind for you, you need control over how your energy flows. The best way to go about it is to find a means of concentration. But I guess we scratch conventional meditation of the list.” Hinata pushed lifted herself up from the floor and Catra followed suit, expecting to be lectured because what else was new.

The Head Hyuga exhaled. They’d been at this for the better part of a week and were getting nowhere. “As much as I hate to ask,” Hinata frowned vehemently, “What does Shadow Weaver do to push you past a particular difficult area of training?”

Catra couldn’t help that tail lashed or that her fist clenched, it just happened. Oddly enough, Shadow Weaver had been the furthest thing from her mind this entire time. The demi-shadow being had been seeing to instructing her personally this whole time. “She reminds me of what happens to useless soldiers on the battlefield.” 

“Does she, now?” Hinata’s eyes narrowed. That was certainly news to she trusted the witch to oversee the training of the cadets because she couldn’t most of the time. Her Byakugan was threatening to trigger on its own again. Her eyes closed fully for a moment while she inhaled. When they opened again, they were packed full of intrigue. “Let me ask you this: what’s the one thing that manages to drown out any doubts you might have?”

The Magicat felt her ears droop and she hated it, “Adora. Until recently.” She couldn’t help but jump in her own skin when a warm hand gently gripped her own. 

“This war has complicated things and for that, I’m sorry. But your history with her doesn’t mean nothing. Try to reminder how she’s been before her betrayal. Try to focusing on bringing that Adora back.” The blonde’s name hadn’t actually come up in this entire duration and likely both of them contributed to that. But they wouldn’t get anywhere by not facing the present reality. 

Mismatched eyes couldn’t help but notice the woman’s face, for all its twisted deformity had a genuinely overwhelming softness to it. “Is that what you do?” Her voice was barely audible

Hinata’s smile was so painfully real.“I couldn’t help it if I tried.”

Catra closed her eyes and envisioned a tiny blonde girl with a missing front tooth. And a stupid, happy go lucky smile under that one dumb tuff of hair with a single lock out of place. Most of all, she imagined one moment she didn’t think she could forget as long as she lived. 

_ “We’re all Hyuga. I’ll always remember that at the end of the day when nobody else does. Especially when it comes to you. Even if that were to change I would still have your back. We belong together, no matter what. _

When the catgirl opened her eyes again, she felt something moving differently inside her. As if something were being set free after years of lying dormant. It was a nice floating feeling that tingled in all parts of her body. “I think I’m ready to try that meditation thing again…”

“Great, but first go to the infirmary so you can be checked for worms.”

“It was one itch!”

“It was 7 itches and that’s just counting today! I heard all of them.”

“Aaaah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or Kudos are appreciated, though I'd still prefer you weren't rude to me if it could be help. Still It means a lot if you got this far to read this. Thanks and a bunch and I'll see you guys later. <3


End file.
